More Information
Steam Technology and Theory Books Steam Engine Practical *[https://archive.org/details/steamengineprin00crofgoog Steam-engine principles and practice by Terrell Croft 1922]: A very thorough book about practical steam engine technology, very well illustrated with examples of different kinds of engines, valves, valve gear, govenors, etc. with just a little math. *[https://archive.org/details/cu31924004646935 Design of a high-speed steam engine. Notes, diagrams, formulas and tables (1903) by Klein]: Very practical step-by-step process of designing an engine. Graphical developments on the drafting board are used extensively in place of calculations. Examples of designs of the high speed engines of the day. Steam Engine Theory *[http://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=uc2.ark:/13960/t59c6tr57;view=1up;seq=7 The una-flow steam-engine, by Prof. J. Stumpf:] This is the most thorough book about the uniflow engine. The first half describes and analyzes mathematically Stumpf's "Seven Losses" of the steam engine, while the second half gives examples of uniflow engines as installed. *[https://archive.org/stream/steamengineando02ewingoog#page/n8/mode/2up The Steam-engine and Other Heat-engines 1910 by Ewing]:An engineering school textbook with perhaps the most complete coverage of theory from the period. Thermodynamics Boiling and Heat Transfer Machine Design and Bearings Steam System Reports [https://archive.org/details/prototypedevelop1988msei Prototype Development of the Unitary Steam Engine]: Between 1981 and 1987 Cozby Enterprises worked to develop an integrated ("Unitary") steam power plant of 700 hp. This project was funded by the Montana Department of Natural Resources, and this is the final report. A prototype was built, but funding ended before it was running. This report doesn't provide much technical detail of the design, but gives a very detailed account of all the tasks and parts involved in designing and building a steam system. More than 16,000 man-hours were spent between 1984-7, plus work by outside consultants and suppliers. EPA Clean Car Projects [http://nepis.epa.gov/Exe/ZyPDF.cgi/91011WKF.PDF?Dockey=91011WKF.PDF Design of Reciprocating Single Cylinder Expanders for Steam: Final Report]: 1973 engineering report by General Electric on designing two test engines. They spent so much money on designing and fabricating absolutely perfect engines that they were able to do almost no testing. The initial mathematical models of engine performance were given in [http://nepis.epa.gov/Exe/ZyPDF.cgi/9101GQ0D.PDF?Dockey=9101GQ0D.PDF Modeling, Analysis, and Evaluation of Rankine Cycle Propulsion Systems: Volume I - Final Report] and [http://nepis.epa.gov/Exe/ZyPDF.cgi/9101GQ5O.PDF?Dockey=9101GQ5O.PDF Volume II - User Manual] [http://www.osti.gov/scitech/servlets/purl/5714552 Design and development of an automotive propulsion system utilizing a Rankine cycle engine (water based fluid). Final report] 1977 This is the report of the SES steam conversion of the Dodge Monaco. [http://nepis.epa.gov/Exe/ZyPDF.cgi/9101FI5H.PDF?Dockey=9101FI5H.PDF Conceptual Design, Rankine-Cycle Power System With Organic Working Fluid and Reciprocating Engine for Passenger Vehicles] 1970 Thermo Electron organic Rankine cycle study for a auto powerplant. [http://nepis.epa.gov/Exe/ZyPDF.cgi/9101H9SP.PDF?Dockey=9101H9SP.PDF Detailed Design Rankine-Cycle Power System With Organic-Based Working Fluid and Reciprocating Expander for Automobile Propulsion: Volume I]: 1972 Details of Thermo Electron's organic Rankine cycle powerplant that was put in a Ford Galaxie, and [http://nepis.epa.gov/Exe/ZyPDF.cgi/9101HA09.PDF?Dockey=9101HA09.PDF Detailed Design Rankine-Cycle Power System With Organic-Based Working Fluid and Reciprocating Expander for Automobile Propulsion: Volume II - Appendices] [http://nepis.epa.gov/Exe/ZyPDF.cgi/91011WQZ.PDF?Dockey=91011WQZ.PDF Low Emission Combustor/Vapor Generator for Automobile Rankine Cycle Engines] 1973 Solar Turbines division of International Harvester developed a 1200 pound per hour monotube steam generator and spinning cup burner for 1000 psi/1000F steam. [http://nepis.epa.gov/Exe/ZyPDF.cgi/2000DX9N.PDF?Dockey=2000DX9N.PDF Condenser And Fan Development For Rankine Cycle Engines] 1973 Garret AiResearch designed optimal condensers for cars. Besler Studies and Proposals White Cliffs California Clean Bus, Carter Car, etc. [http://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=mdp.39015002952748;view=1up;seq=1 Steam Bus Symposium Proceedings November 17, 1971]: Transcription of a one day symposium with brief descriptions of the Steam Power Systems, Brobeck, Lear and Voight bus projects. Limited figures. Modern Steam History Military Intelligence, Jumbo shrimp... Software and Calculators